1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., have been developed.
Among them, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using an organic light emitting device that generates light by recombining electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has advantages of fast response speed and low power consumption.
The organic light emitting device of the organic light emitting display includes an anode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic emitting layer through the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, and are recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons. The excitons emit energy, which is discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state, as light.